


I'm lost but found with you

by glittery_crystal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Shirbert, Slow Burn, heart eyes forever, season 3 episode 7 was too much but not enough, why are teenagers oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_crystal/pseuds/glittery_crystal
Summary: Gilbert is finding it harder and harder to be oblivious, especially when he's sitting next to Anne in the moonlight.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	I'm lost but found with you

* * *

He’s not sure quite how they got from Anne screaming at him about purchasing a wife to them sitting on the porch steps together under the moonlight but he’s not about to complain. His friendship with Anne has always been tempestuous, like the tide crashing against the shore and then retreating, but these moments seem to make it all worthwhile.

  
“You sure pulled that off,” he smiles at her.

“We did,” she smiles back and he has to ignore how his heart stutters at the force of that smile directed solely at him. There is silence for a minute, but it is an easy silence, one that to borrow Anne’s turn of phrase happens only with kindred spirits.

“What in the world did you say to our class to make them change their minds about me?”

He grinned. “I reminded them that you always find a way to make things right.” He was glad she hadn’t heard his little speech, knowing Anne she would find a way to argue with him about how she didn’t need him to fight her battles. But he couldn’t help it, everything she did he saw the good in it. She had been abandoned, belittled, bullied but yet rather than hating the world she fought to try make it better. How could he not stand up for someone like that?

“Well our historical precedent would suggest otherwise,” she laughed. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t we be arguing about something right now?” The teasing note in her eyes makes him want to laugh too especially considering how he had just thought the same thing.

  
“Probably.” It would be foolish of him to deny the fundamental nature of their relationship. But they wouldn’t be friends without their constant arguments. His rivalry with Anne is what pushes him to be the best version of himself and he likes to think that sometimes he does the same for her. “Do you want to start?” He is only half joking. Sometimes when they are arguing and Anne’s eyes light up and her cheeks flush he finds that he would keep debating just to keep her looking like that…looking at him.

“I can’t think of anything,” she giggles, gaze turning to contemplate the fields and the beauty of the night sky around her.

“Me neither.” Her usually shining hair appears darker under the light of the stars but her eyes and face seem to glow. He watches her side profile for a second, wondering why he never gets sick of looking at her, how from every angle he seems to find something new that makes it hard to look away.

“After all these years who knew we’d make such a good T-E-A-M.”

He said it as a joke, to carry on their easy banter, but instead she turns to face him and everything he’d been admiring in the moonlight is thrown into sharp focus. For some reason he suddenly finds it hard to breathe. There’s something in her eyes when she looks at him that he can’t define. Unconsciously his gaze drops down to her lips and he’s sure that he hears her make a little gasp. He doesn’t know when but he thinks he’s turned to face her more fully, their gazes interlocking once more. He doesn’t even realise he’s leaning into her until she pulls back.

“Winifred.”

The name is like a cold wave bringing him to his senses. “She’s a lucky girl. Thank you for today…and everything. I should get back.” She gives him a half smile and gets up to go inside.

Gilbert stays sitting down his mind racing. He remembers the dance, her hand warm in his, her laughing as he spun her into his set and his cheeks flush. He feels it is probably not proper to have thoughts like this about a “classmate and family friend”, even less proper when he is courting someone else but he doesn’t know what to do. Every time he is with Anne he finds himself slipping into unknown territory, unfamiliar feelings. With Winifred things are controlled and pleasant, with Anne he feels he is standing on the edge of something he doesn’t quite understand.

He resolves to do better. Next time he sees her he will focus on being on her friend, no gazing into each other’s eyes, no blushes and brushing of hands and certainly no thinking of kissing. “We are friends,” he tells himself. “Just friends.” But even as he tries to convince himself Anne’s words come back to him.

_Historical precedent would suggest otherwise._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for this episode for so long and just those two minutes made me so happy. So when I had to stop re-watching the scene I decided to write it out. I wanted to make them kiss but I think this build up is even better so it's canon compliant...for now. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
